


Charge it to the Dust and Let the Rain Settle It

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bottom!Jay, Fingerstripes, M/M, Warehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking isn't something Jason is particularly good at.  Or that he wants to do at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge it to the Dust and Let the Rain Settle It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynhafara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynhafara/gifts).



Jason chose to believe that Dick really did think that all these encounters were coincidental. To be fair, sometimes they were complete happenstance: two very different men following two very different leads to the same crime—intending on dealing with it in two very different ways.

But this was not one of those times.  Unless Dickie-bird had been channeling “actor” as well as “acrobat,” he had been far more surprised to see Jason than Jason was to see him.

Not that Dick let that stop him from unbalancing an already unfair fight even more in favor of justice and all-that-is-right and whatever else Bruce was calling it these days.  It annoyed Jason, though, a little, that he just _had_ to burst in, glass shattering everywhere (always the theatrics with him, wasn’t it?), at what was not exactly an opportune moment for appearances.  Jason had never been in any _significant_ danger from the shoddily-run weapon gang, but sometimes thugs got lucky and sometimes you landed on your back with a gun in your face, and sometimes as you were rolling away and lining up your own shot a spandex-clad vigilante took down your target and did a double-take in your direction.

Jason had shrugged off the “What the hell are _you_ doing here, Hood?”, and the rest of the fight had been predictably simple in its execution.  Albeit, with a few more bullet holes than Dick probably would have deemed necessary.

No killing, though, not tonight.  He wasn’t going to start trouble with Dick.  So Jason had purposefully chosen a group of criminals like this, knowing that he wouldn’t be particularly bothered if he left them without a bullet rattling around in each of their skulls.

Jay knew that despite occasional mixed signals to the contrary, Dick still didn’t trust him with most things.  He _definitely_ didn’t trust him with criminals.  Jason was beyond arguing this by now, and retreated to what appeared to be a never-used office to wait.  He lifted his hands to his head, releasing the seal on the red helmet and setting it aside.  Dick wouldn’t be long.

He had just settled back to lounge against a wall, arms crossed, when the door creaked.  Jason raised an eyebrow in Dick’s direction, a smirk playing around his lips.

“Cops on their way, then, Dickie-bird?”  At least, he assumed that was how the Bats apprehended their criminals—say what you would about Jason’s methods, they were simpler.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”  Ignoring the question, then.  In his experience, that meant no.  Not yet.  “Are you all right?  You were down, and…”

Ugh.  Of course.  “I’m fine.”  He uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards Dick, chin lifting slightly as his smirk widened.  “Just fond of that position is all.”

He didn’t miss the subtle shift in Dick’s expression, though the domino mask made it difficult.  Annoyance, probably at Jason’s bluntness.  Begrudging amusement mixed with exasperation.  And—yes, definite interest.

Just like always.

“It’s something I haven’t failed to notice.”  Dick’s reply was dry, and Jay could see the miniscule indicators of the struggle on his face as he continued moving closer.  He was all-too-familiar with Dick’s incapability to shut up.  It was one that Jay usually shared, but right now, Jason didn’t want to talk about _anything._   Dick… he probably wanted touching heart-to-hearts and aureate speeches.  Jay wanted something most decidedly different.  It wouldn’t be hard to coax Dick into it, though.  It never was.

Jason stopped, boots nearly toe-to-toe with Dick’s.  Any feigned consideration of personal space had evaporated.  Dick was close enough now that Jason could smell the faint combination of exertion and blood—probably one of the thugs’—as well as the underlying smell that was just Dick.

Despite the noticeable size difference between the two of them, the fact that Jason was very definitely _in his space_ , Dick didn’t step away.  Hell, Jay would have been disappointed if he _had_ ; if Dick had backed off instead of shooting Jason that _look._   The one with the raised eyebrow and slightly twisted mouth that positively exuded a “ _Do not give me any of your bullshit, boy._ ”  But then, a moment later, Dick’s chin tilted up, even as his expression remained unchanged.  Jason’s smirk turned into a grin for just a moment before he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Dick’s.

Jason could hear Dick inhale sharply through his nose right before he kissed Jay back.  He was still, very decidedly, not putting up with his bullshit, a very pleasing fact.  Dick’s teeth closed around Jason’s lower lip for a moment before tangling their tongues together even as Jason pushed him backwards.  Jason’s hands wrapped around his shoulders to work quickly at the costume.  There was a _thud_ as Dick’s back hit the wall, and another, softer one as Jason’s knees hit the floor.

“Jason…”  Dick’s voice might have been slightly breathy, but Jay didn’t miss the hint of warning that was there, too.  His mouth pressed against the material over Dick’s thigh as he smirked.

“C’mon, Dick,” he breathed, pulling back slightly so that his lips weren’t touching anything.  He knew very well, however, that Dick could feel the warmth of his breath and the taunting promise of not-quite-a-touch.  “I was good.  Behaved.  Didn’t kill anyone.  Let me have my fun.”

Gloved fingers threaded through his hair, pushing the back of his head slightly.  Jason obliged, finally allowing the contact and dragging his mouth from the inside of Dick’s thigh upwards.  Through cracked eyelids, he could see the noticeable bulge in the costume’s crotch, but deliberately avoided it, instead choosing to run his mouth along the area of thigh right alongside it.  Satisfaction bloomed in his chest at the jerk of Dick’s hips.

He felt the hands running down the sides of his face, fingers tracing over his cheekbones and at the corners of his mouth.  Leaning back, he tilted his head up to catch Dick’s eyes and then, very deliberately, turned to catch the tip of Dick’s middle finger in his teeth.

At the resulting quiet gasp, he smirked and ducked forward, catching the ring finger with his tongue as well and pulling both colored digits into his mouth.  Another quick glance up showed him that Dick’s eyes were wide in shock, but Jason thought that he really shouldn’t be so surprised.  He had it coming, wearing an outfit that _forced_ you to think about all those obscene things those fingers could do.

Dick curled them as Jason sucked and nibbled, and when he felt the other hand tighten in his hair, he figured he might be pushing it a _little_ too far.  He got Dick’s fingertips in his teeth again, but only for a moment before seizing just the fabric and yanking at it.  He watched Dick’s hand go up to peel the costume off his shoulder, idling admiring the revelation of the tanned, muscled arms and chest.  When the outfit reached his waist, Jason leaned in to lick Dick’s navel, running his tongue along the inch of skin right above the remaining costume before delivering a sharp nip to Dick’s hipbone.

And that did it.  Dick grabbed Jason’s shoulders, pulled him up and pushed him _back_ until he felt something hard press into his waist.  With the help of Jason’s shoulders, it took Dick only a few minutes to have Jay’s jacket and shirt lying in a heap on the floor, fingers undoing the belt as he pushed backwards again.  With a grin, Jason grabbed lube and a condom from one of the pockets right as he tipped backwards and his back hit the—table?  Desk?  Whatever.  As long as he was looking up at Dick, he was happy.  He yanked at Dick’s outfit even as Dick yanked at his own, and before long there was nothing left to cover their arousal.  Jason’s pants hung from one ankle as the other leg tried to wrap around Dick’s waist.

Dick pressed a thigh into Jason’s crotch, and he ground into it, inhaling sharply at the friction on the underside of his cock.  The gasp turned into a moan as Dick’s nails dragged down his shoulder, through the hair on his chest, across the burn scars on his ribs.  He lightened the pressure, tracing them across Jason’s hip, then reached over to snatch the lube and condom from Jason’s hand.  There was a tearing sound, and he didn’t have to wait long before he felt a finger slide into him.  He reached up to bury his fingers in Dick’s hair, yanking him down for a rough kiss.  His mouth opened obligingly for Jason’s tongue, continuing to grind his thigh as his fingers curled.  Jay’s hips jerked as he simultaneously tried to thrust himself onto Dick’s fingers and rut against his thigh.

The decision was made easier after a few minutes, when Dick withdrew his fingers.  Jason let out a grunt, half protesting and half pleased as he pressed up into him.  He was probably getting pre-come _all_ over Dickie’s suit, he realized with glee.

And then Dick’s thigh was no longer there, and Jason’s thrust might have caused him to fall off if Dick hadn’t grabbed his legs and held him there.  The man hadn’t caught him out of charity, however; he had tugged Jay’s legs apart and pushed his own hips between them.  Jason lifted his legs to wrap around them obligingly, arching his back as Dick pressed inside.

He heard Dick’s moan and smirked against his mouth, lifting his hips and digging his fingernails into the muscle of that lithe back.  Dick responded with rough thrusting, eliciting a hiss from Jason, who pulled him in more with his legs.  He didn’t bother with gentleness; knew that Jay wanted none of that.  So he gave him what he _did_ want.  What both of them wanted: a hard, rough fuck.

Just like always.

Dick’s hands gripped Jason’s sides, yanking him in time to his thrusts when Jason didn’t respond quickly or noticeably enough to his liking.  Jason, for his part, didn’t object—in fact, encouraged it.  They had gotten to know each others’ tendencies disconcertingly well by now: Jason, cocky, smug, holding out, taunting Dick to _take_ what he wanted, and Dick knowing how much Jason wanted him to do it.

Jason broke free of the kiss, sinking his teeth into Dick’s shoulder as he continued his rough thrusts.  Above him, he could feel Dick’s teeth working at his neck, sucking back the marks that had only just faded from their last encounter weeks ago.  Jason returned the favor, grinning at the hickeys that he drew to the surface for a moment before Dick yanked on his hair again, exposing his skin to Dick’s teeth.

He could feel the vibrations of his neck against Dick’s teeth as Jason let out a low chuckle.  “C’mon, Goldie,” he gasped out, the antagonism thick in his voice as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a grin.  “Always so _nice._   Don’t you got it in you for anything else, just this once?”

Jason got a set of teeth in his shoulder for his trouble.  Dick’s fingers dug into Jay’s thighs as he paused, leaning back for a moment, then yanked up Jason’s leg.  He shoved it over his shoulder, then leaned in again, forcing it up even more.  Jason let out a groan, not exactly comfortable with this new position.  Dick had always been the flexible one, not Jason.  Not that Dick seemed to care.  Ah, what the hell.

And then he was kissing Dick again, biting his lips and teasing with his tongue.  He was lifting his hips and matching every movement of Dick’s with his own.  He was digging his nails into Dick’s back and leaving his mark.  And Dick—Dick’s fucking _hand_ had reached between the two of them and grabbed his cock and was jerking him off, and _fuck_ , he wasn’t going to be able to—   He could feel his cocky persona cracking, feeling himself start to come apart underneath Dick.  Through the pleasure, he couldn’t even be bothered to care as he came, came onto Dick’s hand and stomach, sweaty back sticking to the desk for a moment as his back arched and he let out a yell.

He could still feel Dick moving as Jason gasped in lungfuls of air, but it wasn’t for much longer—then Jason could feel Dick’s muscles tensing under his hands, and Dick was letting out a muffled groan into his neck, and his hips had stopped their rhythm.

And then everything was still, minus the in and out of their breath, slight pressure on both of their chests as one or the other inhaled.  Jason couldn’t see Dick’s face—or anything, really, besides the warehouse’s ceiling—as the sweat and come and whatever else cooled between them.  Jason closed his eyes again, and right in time, since Dick had pulled back, pushing himself up with shaky arms and undoubtedly looking down at Jason.  He didn’t want to hazard seeing what that expression might be, so he kept them close, tried to ignore the way Dick’s hands lingered on his sides and went to squeeze his thigh.  And then he had stepped away, and Jason couldn’t feel Dick at all, and he figured it was safe.

Dick’s form came into focus in the dim light, black spandex covering up tanned skin as he pulled his costume back on, fumbling just a bit.  It was the smear of white on the thigh that allowed Jason to recollect his thoughts into some semblance of coherency and give him the smugness he needed to shoot Dick a smirk.  Not as easy as it might have seemed, given that he was slumped back on a dusty desk wearing nothing but a boot, his socks, and a domino mask.  That, with come smeared on your stomach and a cock softening between your thighs, was enough to make a guy at least consider feeling sheepish.  Not that Jason really gave a fuck.  Why should he, if he was enjoying himself?  If he had been used, it was a mutual usage, which made everything fine.  Just peachy.

“Probably want to change that outfit if you’re staying on patrol,” Jason called after him, still smirking.  He saw Dick’s confused expression, watched his eyes follow the direction of Jason’s look, and chuckled at the scowl that appeared on his face when they settled on the thigh.  With that, Jason pushed himself up, wincing as he bent over to grab his discarded pants and yank them over his legs.  Jason had done his good deed for the night; it was time for a fucking shower.

“Jason.”  And there it was, right as Jason finished buckling his belt.  He closed his eyes briefly in annoyance—as he faced away from Dick, of course—but continued to track down his clothing.

“Your own fault, you know.  I mean, when you go around sticking your… well, legs into places like—

“ _Jason._ ”

There they were.  The clothes, not the lecture.  He yanked the shirt on, covering all of those scars, ignoring the way it stuck to his skin.  “Better call the cops now, Dickie-bird, before those guys get themselves untied.”  Yanked on his jacket, scooped up his helmet.  “And if you’re waiting for me to tell you to say hi to Daddy Bats, you’re wasting your time.”  Dick was between him and the door.  Go for a window instead.  Luckily, they weren’t particularly difficult climbs.

“That’s not what I was—Jay, can you _look_ at me for five seconds—”

“Sorry, Dickie, gotta run.  Busy schedule and all, and you took a tad too long.”

Whether that was some kind of backhanded compliment or not, even Jason didn’t really know.

Whatever Dick’s response was, Jason didn’t hear it (or, well, ignored it) as he tumbled through the window.  The pain from the landing wasn’t just from the impact.

He was going to feel all of this tomorrow.  He looked forward to it.


End file.
